cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snagglepuss
|connectedresources = . |bonusresources = }} Snagglepuss joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance in December 2006. He has served as a Legion Commander, Senator, Diplomat, Head of the Academy and Minister of Members. He now serves the considerably less stressful position of Government Advisor, and enjoys the privileges of Adminship, despite the fact that his job description entails belly scratching and elephant hunting inside the former lands of Walfordistan. He is also working on updates to the history of Cybernations as well as the MHA in his free time, and has so far completed four new sections. History The nation of Floatsam was founded by Snagglepuss on October 13, 2006 on the Red team. A very late arrival from NationStates, a drunken stupor caused its poor ruler to misspell his nation's name as well as to choose an odd and somehow, suggestive name for himself. Floatsam wandered aimlessly about the desolate lands of the Cyberverse until the rising tensions due to the upcoming Great War 2 on the CN forums piqued his interest. After deciding that he wanted to join a multicolored alliance, he recalled a recruitment message sent by r11ch shortly after his nations creation. After a brief period of indecision, he joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance (then multicolored) on December 23, 2006. The first few months of his membership saw an on and off level of forum activity, a switch to the Aqua team in February with the rest of his alliance and an occasional rant on the downsides of an NPO MDP and WUT membership. Snagglepuss volunteered to be a Legion Commander in March and served as such through Great War 3 and the Unjust War. Increased activity led to an unsuccessful run for the Senate in June, but the next month's elections went much better and he was elected in July and August. Seeing the alliance through one of its lowest points in early August, helping guide the alliance through the Unjust War and helping it get back on track in late September were some of the many accomplishments he had during this most active time in his CN career. He stepped down from the Senate after the August term, but kept his status as the de-facto Head of the Academy through December. After vociferously arguing against the Harmless Revolution in November, he was elected to the Final Senate in December to help ensure that the transition was as smooth as possible for the alliance. After the transition was finished, he was appointed as the first Minister of Members. His time as the Head of th Academy and Minister of Members saw nearly 400 members pass through the Gate of Entry and the academy. Acting as the principal source of starter aid, he sent nearly 120 million in aid in a three month period until the starter aid was abolished in February 2007. Around that same time, he was made a Government Advisor to both streamline the Masking Process and contribute to private governmental discussions/decisions. He stepped down as Minister of Members in May, but continued his work as a Government Advisor, quiz grader and masker thereafter. Since then, he has been active in Academy and Admission policy, Diplomacy and Finance at various times, and often takes care of governmental queries on IRC. Snagglepuss continues to contribute in the form of video guides, history, Administrative issues and Diplomacy/Foreign Affairs. He is a veteran of GWIII, the UjW, the Wolfpack War, the NoCB War, the Karma War, the Bipolar War and the PB-NpO War. Progression of Rank *March 2007 - September 2007: Legion Commander *June 2007 - Current: Diplomat *July 2007 - August 2007: Senator *September 2007 - January 2007: Head of the Academy *December 2007: Transitional Senate *January 2008 - May 2008: Minister of Hitchhikers *February 2008 - Current: Government Advisor *December 2008 - February 2009: Tech Secretary *April 2009 - October 2011: Mentor *January 2010 – Present: Interviewer Other Stuff Snagglepuss is a contributer to the History of Cyber Nations compilation, having been the lead writer for the 13th, 14th, 15th and 16th sections. He has a number of drafts and incomplete articles wasting away in his office, most likely buried away in a filling cabinet on the second level of the basement next to the bathroom with the moldy bucket in the sink. Such facilities are necessary for the writing of the articles as some authors of the History with less suitable circumstances have been known to suffer from conniptions and or pulmonary edemas when writing certain sections. He is also known to have contributed significantly to the following articles: First Polar War, Mostly Harmless Alliance, Finnish Cooperation Organization and Aqua team history. See also *Mostly Harmless Alliance *History of Cyber Nations